gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Jimmy Pegorino
James "Jimmy" Pegorino is the boss of the Alderney based Pegorino crime family prominently featured in Grand Theft Auto IV. He starts out as a hirer for Niko, but is set up as an antagonist by the ending of the game. Biography Early life Jimmy Pegorino was born in 1957 in Alderney City, Alderney. His father was the leader of the Pegorino Family, an Italian-American crime family that was highly disrespected by Italian-American crime families from Liberty City. Jimmy was first arrested for theft 3 times in the mid 1970s, between the ages of 16 and 19; This is presumably because his father showed him tough love by putting him at risk and making him earn his money in the family. He married Angie Pegorino as early as 1978 (when she would have been 18), and they had a son. Taking control over the family Eventually, Jimmy took control over the Pegorino Family and took it to a new level. He desperately wanted to join The Commission, although his family was still weak and no family had ever been given a new seat since the original five families founded it. He sought to impress them by improving his own family, allowing the Pavano Family to operate in Alderney and anonymously weakening the Ancelotti Family (hoping none of the five would realize it was him and distrust him). He learned that a leader shouldn't place value on his employees until they either impress him (like Phil Bell) or, ironically, become a threat to him because of their over-ambition (like Ray Boccino). In his personal life, he and Angie were physically and verbally abusive of their son and he eventually committed suicide. Pegorino then accepted his bodyguard Anthony Corrado as a son in nature, having forged a father-son like bond with him since before his real son's death. Corrado was born in 1980 and was indeed young enough to have been Pegorino's son, but the age difference between the two is unknown. The relationship was complete with the same level of abuse Pegorino gave his own son, which he saw as natural parenting and could possibly relate to Pegorino's own upbringing. Later life In 2008, Phil recommended hitman Niko Bellic's services to Pegorino. During Niko's first job with Pegorino, the Pavanos betrayed Pegorino, Niko successfully rescued Pegorino and reclaimed his stolen peace offering. Niko was later told to attack their Auto Eroticar dealership. Very soon after, the police began thoroughly investigating his "businesses", leading Pegorino to believe that several of his employees had become police informants. Pegorino initially suspected Niko and aimed a shotgun at him, but was convinced otherwise and then ordered him to kill Anthony Corrado. Corrado, who was confirmed to have worn a wire, suffered a heart attack after Pegorino threatened him over the phone, but survived and received police protection in the hospital until Niko eliminated him. Believing several other members had turned states, Pegorino ordered Niko to kill Ray Boccino (Pegorino briefly considered killing Phil instead, but had more trust in him). Ending of Game In the game's finale, Pegorino orders Bellic to take part in a heroin deal with Niko's nemesis, Dimitri Rascalov. Niko was obsessed with taking revenge on Dimitri and rightfully did not trust him, but was promised a great deal of money. Niko is unsure whether to comply and be paid or take his revenge, and his final decision is left to the player. Pegorino allies himself with Dimitri in either case, and Phil Bell leaves the family to live a safe life in a small town. He attempts to have Niko killed at his cousin's wedding even if he loyally follows orders, and a close friend of Niko's is accidentally killed (which differs in either scenario). Pegorino is eventually shot and killed. *If Niko accepts the deal, he is betrayed by Dimitri as expected. A hired assassin targeting Niko accidentally kills Roman Bellic at the wedding. Niko tracked down the duo with help from Little Jacob, right before Dimitri betrayed and killed Pegorino, saying he "didn't work this hard to share the spoils of a victory". Dimitri was chased down and killed by Niko on Happiness Island soon after. *If Niko rebels and kills Dimitri, Pegorino's organization takes a serious blow. He personally attempts to kill Niko at the wedding, and accidentally kills Kate McReary. Niko tracked down and killed Pegorino with help from Roman and Little Jacob. After chasing and shooting him down, Niko told him that the Commission thought he was a "fat fucking joke". Jimmy then raises his gun for one final chance to kill Niko, but is then shot in his head and finally killed. Mission appearances ;GTA IV *Pegorino's Pride (Boss) *Payback (Boss) *Flatline (Boss) *Pest Control (Boss) *That Special Someone (Voice) *One Last Thing (Boss) *If the Price is Right (Boss and Voice) *Mr. & Mrs. Bellic, Revenge Ending (Betrayal) *A Revenger's Tragedy, Deal Ending (Killed by Dimitri) *Out of Commission, Revenge Ending (Killed by Niko) Murders committed *Kate McReary (only in "Revenge" storyline) - attempts to murder Niko Bellic, but instead shoots McReary in the stomach. LCPD Database record * Surname: Pegorino * First name: Jimmy "Peg" * Age: 51 * Place of birth: Alderney City, Alderney * Affiliations: Pegorino Crime Syndicate * Criminal record ** 1973 - Grand Theft Auto ** 1974 - Possession Stolen Property ** 1976 - Armed Robbery ** 1979 - Grand Larceny ** 1981 - Promoting Gambling ** 1985 - Hijacking ** 1988 - Manslaughter ** 2005 - Racketeering * Notes ** Head of the previously small time Alderney based Pegorino Crime Syndicate which he took over from his father. ** Attempting to control rackets being run by the five Algonquin families but his power is questionable. ** Main associates are Phil Bell and Ray Boccino. ** Ties to Irish American hoods such as Gerald McReary in Dukes. ** Lives in Alderney with his wife, Angie. ** Owns the Honkers Gentlemen's Club in Tudor. Trivia *During the game's final battle in the Revenge ending, Pegorino, just like Dimitri in the Deal ending, has 100% body armor, as well as 200% health (about twice as much health as a normal enemy), allowing him to sustain about three times as much damage as a standard enemy. However, he is only equipped with a pistol (unlike Dmitri who has a Carbine Rifle). *His favorite radio stations are Jazz Nation Radio 108.5, The Journey and Fusion FM, suggesting his favorite genre is Jazz, and he will respond positively if it is turned on in a car, which is normal for Italian mobsters. *Pegorino is possibly visually inspired from Phil Leotardo from the Sopranos, who was played by Frank Vincent, the voice actor for Salvatore Leone. *In the PS3 and X-box 360 version of the game, his suit can be bought in the Perseus stores. Gallery JimmyPegorino-Artwork.png|Concept artwork of James Pegorino Pegorino, James Pegorino, James Pegorino, James Pegorino, James Pegorino, James Pegorino, James